A Simple Engagement
by SweetKawaiiAngel
Summary: FY/SM When they first met they hated eachother. Now they're in for more than they want. Will they ever love eachother? Crappiest summary I ever thought of ^^;;


"Man! Where is this place?!" a frustrated mid-teen asked himself. So far, he had accomplished making his way to the big city. The down side is that he couldn't find where this address is! Suzaku help him. He's been wondering around this place for hours and still couldn't find his way. His soft bangs fell into his eyes, growling in frustration he brushed it away as he tried to figure out this ridiculous map his tou-san had shown him. Mou, during the explanation it had seemed a lot easier to find, demo when he looks at it now, nothing makes sense! Scratching his head, he continued his way along the busy and crowded marketplace.

*`*`*`*`

"Ne Naka-kun, do you think tou-san will notice that we're missing?" a voice asked her companion. Her companion was the strong quiet type. Reflecting nothing, but the cold shoulders. Never bother to speak or reply to anything. Those types are what most people like to call that attracts women. But the funny thing is that he can care less. Which causes more women to be attracted by them. Her companion has beautiful sleek blond hair and eyes that were pure blue that it almost seems to be cold as ice. Which makes them more attractive.

"I don't think your father would notice," he replied her shortly, as he continued to follow her from stand to stand. Gazing at all the ornaments or things that the owner might sell with a very good price. 

"Wai! Look at this Naka-kun!" she squealed as she picked up a very beautiful jade charm. Decorative borders were outlining the little piece of charm, with a carving of a small bunny and a full moon in the background. She gazed at the little charm lovingly; her eyes sparkled with the need of wanting this object. Nakago smirked as he looked at her. She was a beauty. Long tresses of golden blond hair, both tied up into two symmetrical odangos on each side of her head and her lean figure.  Plus that beautiful 100 watts smile of hers could make any men melt under that gaze.

"Wai! What do you think about this Naka-kun?" she asked him happily as she showed the beautiful charm to him. He took the little charm and gazed at it, while she looked at other charms. Before he could finish looking at the charm, she let out another squeal as she held up two more charms.

"Look! This one would be perfect for you!" Showing him another beautifully carved jade charm. This one is of a scorpion. Just that. Simple, but somehow this charm captivated him. The other was also another jade charm. This one also bares a simple picture of a crab, but like the other she had shown him, it somehow captivated him. His companion smiled up at him happily. As she, placed the carving with the crab back, she started to discuss about the price to the owner. Of course, it didn't come cheap. Just as she was making the final deal, a hand swiped down and took the crab charm.

"Oi!" she cried unhappily. The person gazed at the charm intently, totally ignoring her. Making her more pissed than she was already. "Oi! That was mine first!" Still checking out the little charm, he final gave one of his sheepish smiles. She gazed at the man. 

_''Tall, seems to be in physical exercises, long blue hair, violet eyes, clothing seems like normal, and also an arrogant, rude baka!'_ she cried in her head.

"I'll take it!" he cried happily. Just as he was about to pay for the charm, her hand shot out and slapped it away.

"Oi! Didn't you hear me?! I said I got that first!" she yelled. The man looked at her in shock, and then he too started to get angry.

"Baka! Who said it was yours?" he shot back.

"I was about to pay for it when you swiped it!" she shot back.

"Nani?! Are you saying I'm a thief? If you ask me, you're more of a thief!" he asked, feeling that he has been accused of something he didn't. Her face instantly flushed. How dare he?!

"Nani?! You're accusing me now?! Bakayarou!" she yelled. He was about to shoot another comment towards her when he thought of something that would truly make her angry. He instantly shoved the money towards the owner; who gladly accepted it and stuck out his tongue.

"Nyah!" She looked at him with rage, as she watched him polish the jade with his shirt. Deciding that if she caused another uproar again, her tou-san would definitely band her from leaving the roof of their house, she kept her cool. Breathing in and out, she grabbed the two charms and paid the owner. She grabbed Nakago's arm and dragged him along with her. On their way, she intently bumped into this arrogant stranger. With the fastest reflexes a human eye could never see, she stole his pouch of money. Giving him a sharp look and a 'humph' she left. The mysterious stranger just stood there and watched as she disappeared from view. Once they were out of sight, he smirked and held up a soft pink pouch. Smirking he tossed the pouch up in the air and snatched it. The pouch jingled with the sound of money inside. 

*`*`*`*`

"Nani?" Nakago asked her as he saw her smirking. She showed him the pouch of money and he instantly understood. It wasn't the first time she did that. He shook his head.

"It was his fault!" she cried unhappily. Tossing the pouch up and down, she saw a poor beggar on the corner of the street; not looking any older then 5. She crouched down and smiled softly. Opening the pouch, she dropped all of the content into the infants bowl. Falling out a couple of gold, silver, and bronze ryos. She had to admit, this guy was quite loaded.

*`*`*`*`

"Ahh! That was great!" he cried intently as he patted his stomach. He waved his hand towards the waiter, indicating that he had finished and is now content to pay. 

"Arigatou. That'll be 4 bronze ryos," the waiter answered him shortly. Nodding his head, he looked for **his** pouch of money. When he finally made a full search; which by now the waiter was standing their arms crossed and tapping his foot, he had came to the conclusion that either someone stole it, or he had lost it. He smiled up at the impatient waiter and laughed nervously.

"Uh he he…" Reaching into his pocket again, he pulled out the pouch of the girl from earlier and started to pay. The waiter happily accepted the money, although he was eyeing the pouch skeptically. 

_'Pink?'_ he asked himself.

*`*`*`*`

"It was him! I know it!" she grumbled as she stormed into the house. "Wait until I get my hand on that baka! He'll be sorry!"

"Usagi," a stern voice called from behind. She quickly turned around to be face with a less than pleased expression of her _mother_. "There's a guest in the house and I don't want your voice to be heard throughout the house so the guest would hear. You understand?" She nodded her head grudgingly. Her _mother_ gave an approve nod and left her. As soon as she turned around Usagi stuck her tongue out at her. Who does that woman thinks she is? Prancing around this place and claiming to be her _mother_. She started to stomp into the living room, but stopped halfway. There was a man sitting there. And he looked **very** familiar. Blue hair, normal clothing, a physical body…

"Ah! Usagi!" her father called out. "This is my second daughter." The man turned around and violet clashed sapphire. Both eyes grew large with surprised.

"YOU!!!" they both cried out.

"You're the baka that stole my money!" she yelled. Her father looked at the whole seen with a clueless expression. He just smirked.

"It was your own fault," he answered her.  She started to pull up her sleeves and looked at him dangerously.

"You're gonna pay you ever messed with me."  Before she could launch at him though, her father steeped in. He gave her a stern look which clearly said, 'make-one-wrong-move-and-you're-gonna-be-living-in-your-room-for-a-month.' 

"What's the noise out here?" her _mother _her mother came prancing. Followed by her eldest and younger sisters. "Usagi! I thought I told you to go and change!" She only glared at the woman and crossed her arm. Her eldest sister gave her the 'you go' smile, while her youngest only smirked at her, giving her a 'you're gonna get it.' But when her eyes traveled to the guest, she melted. Usagi only snorted. 

"Excuse me young lady, I'm talking to you!" the woman was still giving her the usual lecture.

"Dinner's ready," the maid came in and announced. She gave Usagi a small wink and Usagi smiled back.

*`*`*`*`

During the dinner, she learned that the arrogant baka was named Tamahome and his father used to be friends with her father. Also throughout the dinner she either glaring at him, or looking out the window. Her younger sister was also looking at him, but with love, neither than that, it was her bishounen of the day look.

*`*`*`*`

"Nani?!" she cried as she heard the announcement.

"He will be staying with us," her father said again. "And that's not the only thing."

"Nani?" she asked, might as well know more news than find out tomorrow. Her father stood up.

"Tamahome and Usagi. I want you both to follow me." Both her and the baka got up and followed him into his study room. Neither stopped the glare that was going on between them. As they entered his study, her father glanced at the two glaring and almost dread to break the news to the two. He was sure that his second daughter would probably lunge at him if he weren't her father.

"Sit." They did as he complied, but neither broke the glare. "Tamahome, would you give me that charm you have? And Usagi, your?" She doesn't know why, but the feeling of dread was at the pit of her stomach. Something was going to happen, and it isn't going to be good. But somehow she knew that it was that baka's fault. 

Tamaome handed him his charm. It was a jade carving of a flower, which seems to have the center taken off. Usagi's was also of a flower, but hers was much smaller. They both gasped as her father placed her charm in the center of Tamahome's. As soon as the two charms were reunited, a small pink light erupted from the center and it played a soft melody. Her father took out the center and the light and music stopped.

"Do you know what that means?" he asked the both of them. Tamahome just shrugged.

"It plays a kawaii tune?" Her father shook his head.

"Iie. Tamahome, I give my daughter's hand to you…"

"NANI?!" 

*`*`*`*`

I know, I know, I rushed halfway through this fic. Demo cut me some slack!! I have like ten more stories to finish and it's not exactly my fault that I like starting new fics. ^^;; Well…maybe it is. Anyway, Read and REVIEW!!! Onegai?


End file.
